Halloween
by aonalion
Summary: Simply put it's Halloween GX-style! Contains Hassleberry in a dinosaur suit and Jesse with cat ears! ;D Onesided Spiritshipping, Rivalshipping.


**A/N:** Remember how I said I was going trick or treating with a couple of friends? We got so damn much candy you wouldn't believe it! :O We went pretty late so everyone was all like, "No go ahead, take the rest, there aren't coming more who wants!" We even got a total of 140 swedish kr, which is like, 21 dollars! **Best Halloween ever!** **;D**

Anyways, onto the story ;)

* * *

"Jaaadeeen…"

Jaden turned his head to see his small, bluenette friend standing there, almost on the brink of tears. Jaden put down the knife and pumpkin he was holding and turned around fully.

"What's wrong, Syrus?" he asked, but with a smile on his face. He seriously doubted it was that bad.

"I don't like this." Syrus whined and pulled his mask further down over his face as if to hide himself. He was wearing a costume resembling his favourite card − Steamroid.

"What's there not to like?" Jaden wondered with a laugh, but at that precise moment, Hassleberry decided to pop up out of nowhere with a loud "Boo!". Syrus screamed and hid behind Jaden, clutching his hand over his heart and breathing fast.

Hassleberry − who was wearing a large dinosaur costume − chuckled and bent down next to Jaden to be able to look Syrus in the eyes.

"Did I scare ya?"

Syrus was still breathing heavily and was unable to answer, his face completely red and his entire body shaking. Jaden simply laughed.

"That was pretty unnecessary, Hassleberry." he said while patting Syrus on his head, trying to calm him down. "You know he's a bit… skittish on Halloween."

"I just don't like scary stuff!" Syrus said and violently stood up, still tomato red in his face. Jaden and Hassleberry laughed even more, to Syrus' embarrassment.

Alexis and Atticus walked into the Slifer Red dining room at that precise moment; Alexis wearing her Harpy Lady costume and Atticus in a flamboyant blue suit with lots of ruffles. They were both carrying big bags of candy, but they could also see Atticus was holding some toilet paper behind his back.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hi Jaden. What are you guys up to?" Alexis asked and sat down next to him by the table − with some difficulty though, since her costume was so big.

"I'm carving pumpkins!" Jaden said happily and held up the pumpkin he had been working on before he was interrupted. Alexis frowned towards it and turned her head slightly. If she squinted with her eyes, maaaybeee it looked like Elemental Hero Avian.

"That's… nice, Jaden. Have you gotten any candy then?"

"Nope, not yet." Jaden said and started working on the pumpkin again, pieces flying everywhere as he practically stabbed the pumpkin. "It's not dark enough yet, and when it does get dark, Syrus doesn't want to go out. I was actually waiting for you guys, it's no fun going out with only Hassleberry."

"Where's Chazz, then?"

"He said he doesn't like Halloween and then he locked himself up in his room. He didn't even take any candy!" Jaden said and pouted slightly while continuing carving the poor pumpkin.

"Alright! How wants to go trick or treating?" Atticus shouted with one of his arms around Hassleberry and the other around Syrus. The later looked terrified.

"Can't we just stay here?" he pleaded.

"No, come on Sy, it'll be fun!" Jaden said and put down the pumpkin. He stood up and walked over to Syrus, bending down slightly to be able to put his arm around him. "We'll get candy…!"

"We already have candy!" Syrus whined.

"By the way, Jaden… where's your costume?" Alexis wondered, looking at Jaden from every side as if she tried to find it.

"Hm? Oh right, I almost forgot!" He turned his back towards them for a second and then spun back with a large grin on his face. On his head, crammed down over his enormous hair, was a diadem with a pair of wings on them.

They all stared at him.

Jaden spun around again, pointing at the back of his head. "Tadaa!" he said. On the back of his head, glued to his hair, was a pair of big eyes and a pair of green paws with claws. Along with the wings, his head looked like Winged Kuriboh.

Atticus and Hassleberry started laughing uncontrollably while Alexis allowed herself to giggle slightly, and Syrus still tried to figure out what he was supposed to be. When he finally realized, he let out a breath.

"Jaden…"

But Jaden didn't hear him − he was too busy laughing along with Hassleberry and Atticus. He bobbed, twisted and turned his head to make Winged Kuriboh dance, which just made the three of them laugh even harder.

"Alright, come on you three." Alexis said when things started to get out of control − Hassleberry in his dinosaur-suit tried to eat the dancing Winged Kuriboh while Atticus sang a spontaneous song about the beauty of Kuribohs. "Let's go get some candy."

"Hahahaaa… Okay, you're right, come on." Jaden said, wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and pushed Hassleberry away from himself. "Bye, Sy!" he said as he walked towards the door, grabbing a bag for the candy on the way. "We'll see you in a couple of hours!"

"W-wait, you're leaving me alone here?"

"Yeah, you said you didn't want to come!"

Jaden and the others walked through the door, slamming it shut behind them. Syrus stood in the middle of the Slifer Red dining room, alone, fidgeting with his costume and listening to the creepy noises from outside. The room suddenly seemed a lot bigger without his friends there.

"Don't you want to join them, nya?" a soft, yet familiar, voice suddenly said close to his ear.

Syrus jumped out of his skin and shrieked, dashed for the door and ran outside. He waved his arms and screamed as he ran along the path towards the small group of people marked by bobbing lanterns. When he got there, he almost couldn't stop running due to his high speed, and bumped right into Hassleberry.

"Hey, don't step on my tail!" he said and pushed the heavily panting Syrus away from himself.

"Heyhey, Syrus! So you decided to join us anyway?"

Syrus didn't get a chance to answer as a loud roaring sound suddenly filled the air. They all looked up and saw a chopper coming in to land close to them. As the blades slowly stopped spinning, the door opened and a pair of familiar figures jumped out.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jesse said with a big grin. He had a pair of blue cat ears on top of his head and a tail sticking out underneath his usual jacket. He came over and gave Jaden a tight hug.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Jim Cook said and flung his arm around Hassleberry's neck, wrestling him for a moment. Hassleberry blushed slightly, but it hardly showed under his huge costume. Jim had his usual cowboy outfit, but it was practically whacky enough to pass as a Halloween-costume.

"Yay, you guys decided to show up!" Jaden said happily, still with Jesse's arms around him. "Are you going trick or treating with us?"

"Yup, if that's alright with you of course!" Jesse said and reluctantly let go of Jaden, but still held his hand. "Alright then, where are we going first?"

"To the Obelisk dorm!" Jaden shouted and pointed far off into the distance.

They went together to the boys' Obelisk dorm at first but were of course not well-met. The Blue students shouted insults and mockery after the gang as they ran away again, nearly missed by the toilet paper which was thrown after them. The girls' dorm was better, thanks to Alexis having lots of friends there. Most of the girls thought the boys were so cute in their costumes, especially Jesse with his cat ears and tail, and gave them some high-class candy.

The Ra Yellow dorm was similar to the Obelisk one, but most of the Ra students simply laughed at the gang in their costumes. Bastion snuck some candy to Jaden and the others when the rest of the students at his dorm didn't notice, and gave them a smile as they went off again.

Back at the Slifer dining-room, they spread out their loot over a table and tried to share it equally − which wasn't too easy as everyone kept stealing pieces of candy here and there.

"Okay, uh… Jaden, if you take this chocolate bar then I'll take these gummy bears, and Hassleberry, you can…" Alexis trailed off as she saw Atticus taking the gummy bears for himself and practically shoving them down his own throat. "Ah, I give up!" she threw her hands up in the air and leaned back into her chair, allowing everyone to grab whatever they wanted, which they did.

"By the way, where's Chazz?" Jim wondered as he tried to push a piece of chocolate into Hassleberry's mouth. The later blushed violently and tried to squirm out of Jim's grip, but without luck.

"Ah, he didn't want to go trick or treating with us." Syrus said but seemed happy he hadn't showed up. He was known for scaring Syrus whenever he got the opportunity.

"Yeah, he said he didn't like Halloween and then he locked himself up in his room." Jaden thoughtfully sucked on a lollipop with an adorable expression on his face. Jesse got tomato red in his face, quickly turned around and wiped his nose when no one was looking. "So are you guys staying over the night?" Jaden then happily asked, completely oblivious.

"If we can?" Jesse wondered cautiously.

"Of course you can!" Jaden chirped and took another piece of candy.

Much later on, when it was starting to get really late, it was decided Jim would stay with Hassleberry over at the Ra Yellow dorm, and Jesse would stay with Jaden and Syrus. Alexis and Atticus went back home to their own dorms, after the later grabbed as much candy as he could carry.

It was practically in the middle of the night and Jaden, Syrus and Jesse were fast asleep when someone suddenly knocked on the door to their room. Jaden turned over in his bed and mumbled, still half-asleep:

"Syrus… get the door."

"Why me?" Syrus whined but got up and almost walked on Jesse, who lay on a mattress in between the bed and the desk. Jesse groaned as Syrus stepped on his fingers, but amazingly enough didn't wake up.

Jaden heard the sound of the doorknob turning and the door opening, and then a sudden "Boo!" along with Syrus's terrified shriek. Jaden's eye shot wide open and he sat straight up, rubbing his eyes and looking towards the door, trying to see who it was but he could only see a black silhouette against the bright moonlight. He was standing in the doorway and Syrus was leaning against the wall close to it, breathing fast and his eyes wide open in terror.

"Trick or treat?" the silhouette asked, his voice sounded familiar somehow.

"Aren't you a bit late?" Jaden mumbled and got out of bed. He went over to the desk − careful not to tread on Jesse − and got the bowl of candy standing there. "Treat, treat! Just hang on a moment."

He managed to get over to the door, walking past Syrus − who was still petrified in shock − and reached out the bowl towards the shadowy figure.

"Treat?" the silhouette repeated, as if he didn't quite understand. "Alright then."

He reached out his hand so fast Jaden didn't get any time to react, the bowl slipping out of his hands and hitting the floor with a soft thud, scattering the candy everywhere. The shadowy figure's hands wound their way around Jaden's waist, slipping in under his pyjamas and pulling him close.

Jaden gasped as one of the other boy's hands came up to his neck and gently tugged at his hair, forcing him to lean his head to the side. The silhouette closed in and took a long, slow lick over the exposed side of Jaden's neck, after which he brought his lips close and nibbled at his soft skin. Jaden felt how his teeth were unnaturally sharp and couldn't help but let out a moan as the shadowy figure moved his lips up and down over his sensitive neck.

"Happy Halloween, slacker." Chazz whispered into his ear and brought him close to kiss him squarely on the lips.

* * *

**A/N:** It's a bit late though, I know, I know... I hope you all had a nice Halloween and ate lots of candy! ;D


End file.
